hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 6, Episode 14 (Machines)
Machines is the fourteenth episode from Hi-5 Series 6. Segments *KELLIE and Chats fly helicopters. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 28 (Machines). *CHARLI pretends to be two helicopters. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 28 (Machines). *Scientist TIM invents a miraculous mechanical musician, and he can play it in an andante (slow), moderato (normal) and allegro (fast) way. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 11 (Machines). *CHARLI pretends to be a robot who is powered by the sun. Originally from Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 27 (Renewable energy). *Gadget Guy (NATHAN) shows us his gadgets and rescues a kitten from the top of a tree. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 11 (Machines). *CHARLI rides her scooter around her space. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 13 (Tools). *KATHLEEN wants to make a racing car but Jup Jup makes it impossible. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 11 (Machines). *[[Give It A Go|CHARLI sings Give It A Go.]] Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 12 (Dwellings). *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about a girl (Charli) who makes a remote control that speeds up the time, so when her father (Nathan) asks her to tidy up her bedroom, she can do it very fast, but when her friends (Kellie and Tim) are coming for her birthday, the remote control gets out of control and the party goes so fast. Originally from Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 24 (I love to make). Gallery Kellie_S6_E14.png Charli_S6_E14_1.png Tim_S6_E14.png Charli_S6_E14_2.png Nathan_S6_E14.png Charli_S6_E14_3.png Kathleen_S6_E14.png Charli_S6_E14_4.png Sharing_Stories_S6_E14.png Trivia *Henrietta helicopter flies from Hobart to Honolulu. *''Andante'', moderato and allegro are Italian words that are used in the music to indicate the speed in beat per minute. Songlets ;Word play My name is Henrietta, I am a helicopter My rotors lift me off the ground Where I fly and hover as the rotors spin around A cheepee cheepee chapah, a cheepee cheepee chapah A cheepee cheepee chapah, cheepee cheepee cheepee chapah Cheepee cheepee cheepee cheepee chapah. My name is Henrietta, I am a helicopter My rotors lift me off the ground Where I can fly and hover as the rotors spin around A cheepee cheepee chapah, a cheepee cheepee chapah A cheepee cheepee chapah, cheepee cheepee cheepee chapah Cheepee cheepee cheepee cheepee chapah. My name is Henrietta and you're a helicopter My rotors lift me off the ground Where I can fly and hover as the rotors spin around A cheepee cheepee chapah, a cheepee cheepee chapah A cheepee cheepee chapah, a cheepee cheepee chapah Cheepee cheepee cheepee cheepee chapah. ;Body move #01 A cheepee cheepee chapah, a cheepee cheepee chapah A cheepee cheepee chapah, a cheepee cheepee chapah A cheepee cheepee cheepee chapah. A cheepee cheepee chapah, a cheepee cheepee chapah A cheepee cheepee chapah, a cheepee cheepee chapah A cheepee cheepee cheepee chapah. ;Making music Hahahahaha I'm scientist Tim, Timothy, that's me I can make music from ordinary things I can make music from anything at all... I'm scientist Tim, Timothy, that's me I can make music from ordinary things I can make music from anything at all I'm the mad music scientist of the year... Hahahahahahaha I'm scientist Tim, Timothy, that's me I can make music from ordinary things I can make music from anything at all Hahahahahaha I'm the mad music scientist of the year And I'll make music for everyone to hear. ;Body move #02 Robot number one, hit the switch and turn me on Robot number one, we're gonna have some fun Robot number one, hit the switch and turn me on Oh, oh, robot number one, we're going to... Robot number one, hit the switch and turn me on Robot number one, we're gonna have some fun Number one. ;Shapes in space I'm the Gadget Guy and I've got everything I need Tools and bits and pieces, then I'm ready for speed I'll spring into action, when you need me just call I'll be there in a flash 'cause nothing can stop me at all. I'm the Gadget Guy and I've got everything I need Tools and bits and pieces, then I'm ready for speed I'll spring into action, when you need me just call I'll be there in a flash 'cause nothing can stop me at all. ;Body move #03 Zig zagging on my scooter Zig zagging round I go, oh, no, no Zoom, zooming round the room It's fun zooming, watch me go. Zig zagging round the room Zig zagging round I go, oh, no, no Zoom, zooming on my scooter It's fun zooming, watch me go. ;Puzzles and patterns I'm a racing car driver, I race on the track I can go fast or slow, forwards and back Feel the engine rumble, watch me pick up speed Lean into the corners, now I'm in the lead Round and round and round I go Finish line's in sight, you know Wave the checkered flag, hold on tight. I'm a motorbike rider, I race on the track I can go fast or slow, forwards and back Feel the engine rumble, watch me pick up speed Lean into the corners, now I'm in the lead Round and round and round I go Finish line's in sight, you know Wave the checkered flag, hold on tight. ;Body move #04 We can build something from nothing at all To make a big idea, something that starts out small It might be a story, a painting or a song Maybe it's a brand new way to move along So come on, come on, give it all you've got Take it to the top, give it your best shot Put our heads toghether, find a great idea Bounce it up, toss it round, try looking at it upside down Bend it, shake it, soon you will know Something new and wonderful will gro-gro-gro-gro-grow Let's give it a go. We can build something from nothing at all To make a big idea, something that starts out small It might be a story, a painting or a song Maybe it's a brand new way to move along So come on, come on, give it all you've got Take it to the top, give it your best shot Put our heads toghether, find a great idea Bounce it up, toss it round, try looking at it upside down Bend it, shake it, soon you will know Something new and wonderful will gro-gro-gro-gro-grow Let's give it a go. ;Sharing stories Got a job that you've gotta do, well, this machine is the thing for you Speeds up time before your very eyes, watch me now and I'll give it a try. Got a job that you've gotta do, then this machine is the thing for you It rewinds time time before your very eyes, watch us now and we'll give it a try. Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Ep about movement Category:Ep about machines Category:Ep about helicopters Category:Ep about turning & spinning Category:Ep about inventing Category:Ep about science & scientists Category:Ep about speed Category:Ep about remote controls Category:Ep about energy Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about robots Category:Ep about sun Category:Ep about Gadget Guy Category:Ep about gadgets & gizmos Category:Ep about super heroes Category:Ep about rescuing Category:Ep about cats Category:Ep about scooters Category:Ep about zigzags Category:Ep about racing cars Category:Ep about driving Category:Ep about wheels Category:Ep about motorbikes Category:Ep about cars Category:Ep about ideas Category:Ep about working & jobs Category:Ep about a mess Category:Ep about time Category:Ep about birthdays Category:Ep about parties Category:Ep about rewinding